A través del velo
by galarwen
Summary: Sirius Black cayo en batalla, o eso cree el mundo mágico. Esta es mi versión de lo que paso cuando el animago atraveso el velo en la Cámara de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho escribí esta historia, no tiene final ni nada, más bien era un trozo de un fanfic que había escrito antes, pero solo pude salvar esta parte.

Después de muchas correcciones, cortar trozos, arrancar hojas y gastar varias plumas al punto de dejar a mi madre sin tener con que escribir () al fin pude plasmar la idea que había en mi cabeza de como debería ser este intento de historia, de un modo complaciente.

Estoy algo oxidada, ya que no escribo desde secundaria y ya estoy en universidad (como han pasado los años 0.0)

Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no son míos. Solo los tome prestados para esta historia.

Galarwen

Mi salario son sus comentario, por favor, no me dejen sin dinero =D

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Recordando**

Allí estaba de nuevo, encerrado, otra vez en esa prisión. Seguía esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Encarcelado en una fría mazmorra solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, era un cuarto pequeño. Fuertes brisas de viento congelado se colaban por los barrotes de la ventana y por algunos agujeros en las paredes.

Ya llevaba más de tres meses encerrado; se estaba acostumbrando a dormir allí, a respirar el putrefacto hedor de los cadáveres de aquellos que estuvieron allí antes que el y a ver a las ratas salir y entrar en la noche, en busca de comida. No tenía nada de muebles ni una cama; razón por la cual dormía en el suelo, cosa que no era muy buena para sus heridas.

No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir tres días sin tener algo en el estomago. Si estaba vivo era por suerte. Se sentía débil, cansado, bastante irritado y aburrido, y definitivamente tenía mucho frío.

Eso era una pesadilla a decir verdad, por mucho que se hubiera resignado. No era fácil vivir en esas condiciones; ni siquiera los doce años que había estado preso se comparaban con eso.

Antes podía estar calmado y concentrarse en su venganza, sabía donde estaba la persona que lo había enviando a prisión y que podía matarlo en cualquier momento, puesto que era muy cobarde como para arriesgarse a desaparecer repentinamente, lo único que necesitaba hacer era salir de Azkaban para poder matarlo.

Pero ahora esto era distinto, incluso el era distinto, su carácter había cambiado mucho, las torturas lo habían vuelto frío, sin sentimientos. Ni siquiera una sonrisa se había asomado por su rostro en mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco estaba olvidando como solía ser, que había sido feliz, bromista y un poco fanfarrón. Se estaba transformando en alguien que difícilmente podría reconocer, casi podía asegurar que la locura y esquizofrenia se estaban adueñando de él con el pasar de los días y se sentía decepcionado de ello.

No podía creer que ser rehén dañándolo a tal grado, que las ventanas y paredes tenían marcas de arañasos y mordeduras tanto de perro como de humano, marca de varios intentos fallidos de escapar. ¿Cómo había sido posible aguantar años en compañía de los dementores, y no poder con tres meses bajo custodia de aquellos que lo mantenían preso?

-¿Cómo estarás Harry?- preguntó mirando la luna llena alumbrando su celda, se sintió impotente, estaba vivo y no podía hacer nada, la gente creía que había caído ante el Señor Oscuro, vencido en combate contra Bellatrix.

Pero la realidad era otra, no sabía como había logrado escapar de la zona donde se encontraba, de ese tormento, de ese lugar tan oscuro.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Una bola roja le dio de lleno en el pecho provocando que saliera volando por los aires, sintió el golpe del hechizo tan fuerte en el estomago que casi le saco el aire por completo, pudo ver también a su prima sonriendo con malicia ante ello. _

_Pero el sonreía también, el hechizo lo había lastimado, sin embargo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Disfrutaba de ese combate; el estar encerrado por mucho tiempo lo tenía harto, ya necesitaba salir y divertirse de esa forma._

_Caía rápidamente, pero las imágenes pasaban de forma lenta: vio a varios mortífagos de pie y sin blandir sus varitas y a Dolovoh aun petrificado en el suelo, los integrantes de la Orden tampoco peleaban, se veían un poco magullados pero no parecía que alguno hubiese caído en batalla. Incluso alcanzo a ver lo que parecía ser Dumbledore, su barba y cabello platinados resaltaban entre tanta bruma y polvo, ¿cuándo había llegado allí?_

_Y pudo ver a Harry corriendo hacía él, su ahijado no parecía gravemente herido ni nada parecido. Sirius movió un poco la cabeza preguntándose a que se debía la cara de preocupación de su ahijado y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de donde iba a caer. _

_Sintió su cuerpo girar sin control alguno, y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de su prima. Bellatrix tenía una mirada triunfadora en la cara. Atravesó el velo, sin poder siquiera evitarlo o hacer algo._

_Cayó repentina y ruidosamente, no podía ver nada. Estaba incapacitado de los ojos por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba._

_Molesto y maldiciendo por lo bajo Sirius trato de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo rápidamente, una punzada le recorrió el cuerpo. Se llevo una mano a las costillas, le dolían terriblemente; no sabía si era por la caída o por el hechizo que le había lanzado Bellatrix, pero estaba seguro de que era grave._

_No podía respirar muy bien, sentía la falta de aire, y al tratar de hacerlo todo su pecho se comprimía provocándole un terrible dolor en los pulmones._

_-Esto no es bueno- se dijo así mismo cortadamente. Se levanto la túnica, tratando de verificar si podía ver mejor la herida. Pero era imposible distinguir algo entre tanta bruma, por lo que a la hora de revisar sus costillas, presiono más fuerte de lo que debía._

_Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, acompañado por unas cuantas maldiciones y varios gruñidos, el dolor lo estaba matando. Después de varios intentos logro sentarse con las piernas extendidas._

_-Maldita Bellatrix- dijo con odio y furia. Con cuidado se llevo las manos a las costillas de nuevo, esta vez sin aplicar tanta fuerza, apenas rozando la herida. Sin embargo, no hubo mucha diferencia, la intensidad del dolor había sido casi la misma. Se levanto la camisa que llevaba encima y trato de averiguar cuanto estaba sangrando._

_Su sorpresa no fue muy grande al sentir un líquido espeso en las manos, sus palmas ahora se encontraban levemente mojadas con su sangre. _

_-Necesito ayuda- dijo tratando por segunda vez ponerse de pie, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados. El dolor era demasiado fuerte- no me puedo quedar aquí- se dijo así mismo sin resignarse a estar sentado –Harry me necesita- en ese momento su ahijado se encontraba en una lucha de mortífagos, cosa que era demasiado peligrosa, en especial para el._

_Se puso a gatas difícilmente, completamente adolorido del abdomen, dejo una mano en sus costillas, tratando de detener la sangre, mientras que con la otra tanteaba que había en ese lugar._

_-Necesito mi varita- no estaba seguro si se le había caído cuando Bellatrix lo había lanzado o a la hora de la caída. Solo esperaba que la segunda opción fuera la correcta. _

_Tenía miedo e inseguridad, no le agradaba ese lugar. Sentía un mal presentimiento acerca del sitio donde se encontraba y a la vez estaba desconcertado._

_Sabía que el arco con el velo negro por el que había pasado, se encontraba en una habitación conocida como "La Cámara de la Muerte" y tenía entendido que una vez que alguien pasaba por ese velo, no podía regresar y moría al instante._

_Pero si eso era verdad entonces, ¿Por qué el no había muerto? ¿Por qué se encontraba entre tanta oscuridad y tan desprotegido?_

_No lo entendía, simplemente no tenía la menor idea del porque estaba ahí y no reuniéndose con su mejor amigo en el paraíso._

_-¿Qué hago?- se pregunto después de unos minutos de andar buscando su varita sin poder encontrarla. Se enderezo lentamente, camino unos cuantos metros y se detuvo instintivamente. No podía ver nada, pero se sentía observado, era consciente de que no estaba solo._

_No artículo ninguna palabra, pensaba en preguntar que era lo que se encontraba cerca de él, pero estaba seguro de que no recibiría respuesta alguna._

_Siguió caminando, pero esta vez más lentamente, agudizando el oído. Debía encontrar su varita o algo con que protegerse. Pero entre tanta penumbra era difícil moverse puesto que no podía ver a donde se dirigía exactamente._

_Ruidos extraños se empezaron a escuchar a sus espaldas y estos aumentaban conforme avanzaba. Sirius no quería voltear a ver que estaba atrás de el, no tenía sentido si quiera, no sabía a dónde iba ni en donde andaba. _

_Los sonidos lo estaban siguiendo, haciendo que se empezara a poner nervioso. Solo quería salir de aquel sitio. Silbidos, murmullos, zumbidos y otras cosas eran captados por los oídos de Black._

_-¡Ya basta!- grito desesperado cuando por tercera vez los ruidos aumentaban. No sabía exactamente cuantas criaturas estaban ahí, pero no temía enfrentarse a ellas. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, puesto que nada lo protegía y de por si estaba débil. Pero nunca le había temido a los animales mágicos ni le importaba lo peligrosos que podían ser, mucho menos a bestias extrañas._

_Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, por lo que podía distinguir mejor las cosas -¡Vengan por mi si eso es lo que quieren!- grito esperando para ver que era lo que iba a encontrarse._

_

* * *

_

Que les ha parecido? espero y les haya gustado n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Oyasuminasai (son las 8, aquí si es noche….jejeje)

Bueno, aquí les dejo el 2do capítulo de la historia.

Ningún comentario, pero hey nunca se sabe si alguien está leyendo o no.

Espero les guste y gracias por leer mis locuras…. lo que es no querer admitir cuando un personaje de una historia ha muerto...jeje

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no son míos. Solo los tome prestados para esta historia

Galarmen

"Some days we have to make our own rainbows"

**Capítulo 2: Sobreviviendo**

_Los ruidos se fueron apagando lentamente, poniéndolo más nervioso, eso no era una buena señal. _

_Pronto nada se escucho cerca de él. Ni un susurro, paso o aleteo pudo ser distinguido por los oídos de Sirius.-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto desconcertado, aunque obviamente sin esperar respuesta. Espero unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si algo se movía, su instinto estaba despertando y comenzaba a entrar en alerta._

_De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, Sirius se tambaleo por unos minutos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro a su alrededor tratando de distinguir cualquier cosa, alguna amenaza o entidad que se le acercara._

_¡BUM! El segundo temblor había aparecido, logrando qué casi perdiera el equilibrio. Los temblores cada vez se hacían más fuertes y constantes. Podía escuchar como retumbaban las cosas, no estaba seguro de que lo rodeaba pero podía escuchar el sonido de rocas moverse y paredes temblar._

_¿Qué era lo que se estaba acercando con tanto peso como para hacer que el suelo se moviera de esa forma?_

_El temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Sirius varias veces estuvo apunto de terminar en el suelo de nuevo._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó desconcertado, se tenía que defender con lo que fuera. Piedra, vara, cualquier objeto filoso. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, podía ser sumamente audaz, pero como cualquier mago, sin su varita era como un perro sin dentadura._

_-¡Pero que tonto!- se dijo así mismo, siempre había tenido algo que lo había ayudado y lo había usado millones de veces; incluso lo ayudaba de a ocultarse de las persona para no ser perseguido. ¡Era un animago! Podía defenderse a mordiscos y rasguños. Cambio de figura rápidamente, y al instante dejó atrás su cuerpo humano para convertirse en un colosal perro negro. _

_Esperaba atento la cosa que se iba acercando a el, confiaba en que sus garras y colmillos fueran suficiente contra esa criatura. De repente la penumbra se disperso un poco y de las sombras surgió una bestia descomunal. Un humanoide con cabeza y cola de toro. De más de cuatro metros de altura, con brazos y piernas enormes, capaces de aplastar a cualquier individuo más pequeño que el. Largos y puntiagudos cuernos se asomaban por la punta de su cabeza, eran tan inmensos que serían capaces de atravesar a un elefante y cortarlo por la mitad sin ningún problema o esfuerzo, un hacha gigante era sostenida por sus enormes manos. Era un minotauro._

"_Esto no es bueno" pensó Sirius empezando a sentir miedo por la semejante criatura que tenía enfrente. "No te acobardes ahora" se dijo así mismo "Harry te necesita" pero no pudo evitar sentir el corazón palpitarle rápidamente, sentía las patas débiles, como sino pudieran aguatar su propio peso. El pelaje se le estaba mojando, debía ser sudor._

_El minotauro se sentó en el suelo y lo miro unos minutos, como estudiándolo. Sirius no hizo ni un solo movimiento, esperaba ver la reacción del humanoide. Sabía que estaba en grandes aprietos, los minotauros eran conocidos por usar la fuerza bruta; solían ser devoradores de humanos y capaces de matarlos al instante. Tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados, por lo que podían oler a su presa a grandes distancias. Además de tener una infravisión muy buena, logrando ver en la oscuridad. Esa era una desventaja para el animago, que apenas era capaz de moverse entre tanta bruma._

_Sirius empezó a gruñir actuando más por instinto que por pensamiento. Estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer, solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible._

"_Tienes que calmarte" pensó. Tenía que ser listo si quería salir vivo de esa situación._

_-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz que retumbo en todos los lugares- con que tenemos a alguien más aquí- Sirius agudizo el oído tratando de localizar esa voz. Pero era imposible identificar su origen, se escuchaba por todas partes - ¿Un perro? Es raro que caigan animales a través del arco- no podía distinguir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer, estaba distorsionada; demasiado grave para ser de una persona normal -a menos de que este sea un animago._

_Sirius no dijo nada, incluso su respiración se detuvo al escuchar eso. ¿Quién demonios era esa persona?_

_-Lo supuse, no es común que perros pasen por aquí. Me gustaría saber tu identidad- al escuchar eso Sirius empezó a gruñir. Ni loco se transformaría en un lugar como ese _

_-bien como quieras, de todos modos mi minotauro no ha comido desde hace meses, creo que le vendría bien probar carne de animago. ¿No estarás sangrando verdad?- aumento el gruñido nervioso, y lo convirtió enseguida en ladrido-espero que ese sea un no, porque debo decirte que a las criaturas de aquí les atrae demasiado la sangre así que no creo que vayas a durar ni un día, tal vez solo unas horas._

_Sirius se paralizo al oír esto, estaba en grandes aprietos. La herida no dejaba de sangrarle, estaba débil y para colmo ahora tendría que enfrentar a un gigantesco animal si es que quería salir vivo._

_-Bueno, yo me retiro- dijo la voz con tono calmado, el perro pudo escuchar que susurraba algo, tal vez le daba indicaciones al mostruo –que tengas un buen día animago- estaba seguro de que en ese momento la persona se encontraba sonriendo –fue un gusto conocerte- una carcajada estridente, macabra y tenebrosa se escucho en todo el lugar y retumbo en todas las paredes. El pelaje de Sirius se erizo al escucharla y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La risa se fue apagando poco a poco, dejando todo en silencio de nuevo._

_Se encontraba más nervioso que nunca y dirigió su vista al inmenso minotauro. El animal se empezó a mover lentamente, adopto una posición erguida al instante que Sirius se preparaba para el ataque._

_La criatura tomo su enorme hacha con las dos manos y la empuño sin el menor esfuerzo. Empezó a caminar despacio, haciendo que el suelo temblara de nuevo. El can negro seguía sin moverse, pero lanzaba grandes ladridos desesperado._

_Pronto, los pasos del minotauro aumentaron de velocidad, al momento que levantaba su hachuela para cortar a Sirius en dos. Se dirigió hacia el a una velocidad impresionante y bajo el arma en unos segundos._

_El animago la esquivo ágilmente, saltando hacia un lado lo más rápido que podía. El híbrido embistió de nuevo levantando el hacha rápidamente. Esta vez lo esquivo saltando hacia arriba al momento que alzaba una pata tratando de rasguñar a la criatura, logrando solo un corte pequeño en la cara del animal mitad toro. El cual retrocedió levemente, al momento que soltaba un rugido enfurecido._

_En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de que esa no había sido una buena idea, y de que solo había empeorado las cosas. Ya que al siguiente instante el minotauro rugió con más fuerza, dejo su arma furioso, se puso en cuatro patas y arremetió con más fuerza que antes._

_Esta vez sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y el can no pudo esquivarlos a tiempo. La cabeza de la bestia le llego de lleno y lo golpeo contra lo que parecía ser una pared de piedra._

_Sirius cayo violentamente al suelo cuando el monstruo se retiro para volver a atacarlo. Respiraba con dificultar y se sentía desfallecer, el minotauro lo había atacado y golpeado justo en su herida, provocando que está se abriera más y ocasionándole un dolor terrible. En su agonía pudo observar al híbrido, el cual se estaba preparando para embestir de nuevo, pero esta vez con los cuernos en el suelo. Lo más seguro seria que lo mataría con ellos._

"_No te puedes rendir" se dijo así mismo jadeando "Harry necesita tu ayuda" se empezó a mover lentamente, logrando apenas estar de pie. Se sentía mareado y no estaba seguro de que aguantaría por mucho tiempo; pero tenía que ser fuerte, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente._

_El monstruo se dirigió hacia el con una fuerza increíble, pero Sirius pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se quito de su camino antes de recibir el impacto. Se volteo para ver al humanoide y esperar el siguiente ataque, pero se sorprendió al observar que los cuernos del mitad toro se habían quedado enterrados en la pared y no podía liberarse. El animago aprovecho la situación y salto encima de el, cayendo en su espalda. Enterró sus colmillos en este con furia y desesperación._

_El minotauro enojado se movió incontrolablemente tratando de quitarse al perro negro de encima, sin éxito alguno. Sirius tenía sus colmillos encajados profundamente en la piel de la criatura. Pero esta seguía moviéndose sin detenerse, haciendo que el can se fuera desenterrando lentamente sin desearlo. _

_Previendo que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo aferrado, el animago saco sus colmillos de la espalda de la criatura y trato de bajarse lo más rápido que podía._

_¡BUM! Una mano logro alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo y se cerró enseguida, atrapándolo y cortándole la respiración. El híbrido había logrado liberar sus cuernos de la pared dejando en está dos agujeros, cada uno del tamaño de un cráter._

_Un aullido doloroso salió del hocico del perro negro, al momento que sentía que todos los huesos se le quebraban. Vio horrorizado como la boca del minotauro se abría para dejar al descubierto unos enormes colmillos y dientes capaces de desgarrar a una vaca de una mordida. _

_Sirius no aguanto más y su cuerpo cambió de nuevo. Sus manos y piernas eran aplastadas por el monstruo lentamente mientras lo aproximaba cada vez más a su hocico. Fue en ese momento cuando la sintió, apretando contra su pierna en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica. La delgada y poderosa vara había estado con el todo el tiempo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, trato de mover los brazos a pesar del agarre del cual era preso, como había adelgazado en todo ese tiempo fue fácil lograrlo, metió su mano en la túnica y agarro firmemente su varita._

_El minotauro empezó a elevarlo, aflojando sus manos para introducirlo a su hocico; listo para devorarlo en cualquier instante._

_Pero Sirius aprovecho esto para sacar su mano izquierda de las garras que lo aprisionaban._

_-¡INCENDIO!- grito al momento que una llama enorme salía de su varita y daba de lleno en el humanoide. Este le soltó al sentir el ataque y se hizo para atrás aturdido. Black no perdió el tiempo y levanto la varita de nuevo._

_-¡DIFFINDO!- el animal mitad toro soltó un rugido de dolor al momento que en su cuerpo aparecían cortes profundos, como si unas cuchillas invisibles lo atacaran. _

_-¡BOMBARDA!- el hechizo dio contra la pared donde se encontraban los agujeros hechos por los cuernos del minotauro, provocando con esto una gran explosión y que varios trozos de roca y grava dieran de lleno en la bestia._

_La criatura retrocedió aún más, soltando todavía aullidos de dolor, se tambaleo unos minutos y cayó derrotado._

_Sirius se acerco a él jadeante y lentamente, ya no pudo sentir las ráfagas de viento que salían de la nariz de la bestia, se acerco un poco más para verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. El minotauro no se movió en ningún momento, y Sirius vio como un río pequeño de sangre se empezaba a trazar en el suelo, esta salía del mitad toro._

_Entonces era cierto, el monstruo estaba muerto. Black se sentó con dificultad, estaba agotado, sudor había empapado sus ropas. Sentía el dolor de la lesión más fuerte que nunca, su rostro se torció en una grotesca mascara mientras intentaba contener todo movimiento de su torso. El brazo derecho le dolía más que nunca, seguramente estaba roto. Pero no se atrevía a verlo; por primera vez en su vida quería morir, acabar con el sufrimiento que lo aniquilaba lentamente._

_Respiraba entrecortadamente, miró su varita por unos segundos y frunció el entrecejo, ¿cómo había llegado al bolsillo de su túnica si no la había guardado cuando fue lanzado a ese lugar?_

_-Tengo…que salir…de aquí…cuanto antes…- se tenía mareado y podía ver que el también se estaba desangrando, su sangre se empezó a mezclar con la del hibrido y pronto no podía saber cual era la de él._

_Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, por más que trataba de estar despierto y ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no lo dejaba._

_Parecía que el cuerpo ya no seguía las órdenes del cerebro. Y sin poder evitarlo siquiera, cayó hacia un lado completamente agotado y destrozado._

_-No…puedo…morirme- se dijo así mismo tratando de moverse- no ahora… tengo que proteger…a Harry-no iba a aguantar un minuto más –no…lo puedo…dejar solo- pudo escuchar como los murmullos empezaron a aumentar de nuevo, las criaturas estaban volviendo -…me necesita…James…todavía no puedo…estar contigo y Lily…tengo una promesa…que cumplir- los animales eran atraídos por el olor a sangre – no puedo… irme…no todavía- por el olor a su sangre. _

_Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, Sirius todavía se negaba a rendirse pero no podía luchar más; necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo se lo ordenaba. Sin desearlo, perdió el conocimiento al instante que sus ojos se cerraron completamente; no sin antes ver millones de ojos acercándose a el. Sus oídos pudieron percibir centenares de gruñidos a su alrededor, pero no fue capaz de hacer algo para alejarlos. Estaba agotado. Se desmayó enseguida, sin saber nada más de lo que pasaba en aquel entorno, tumbado en un frío piso rodeado de oscuridad y peligro._


End file.
